The Tyrant
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Tyson Rex is a dropout from Elmore High, and a tyrant. The moment he's held back to Elmore Junior High, he practically rules the school, making it worse than it already was. Gumball and Darwin choose a risky path: help the old school bully defeat the new one. But is it possible for Tina to defeat her older brother? (slight GumballxPenny and DarwinxCarrie)
1. Chapter 1

Chapta 1: Brought Back a Grade

"Hey! Hey, guys! Guess what?" Tobias Wilson asked, barging into Ms. Simian's class before the school bell rang.

The whole class asked boredly, "What?"

"Can't believe this prick cares anymore that he can dance well," Gumball muttered to Darwin, who nodded in reply.

Tobias made an overdramatic explosion sound effect and told them, "We're going to have a new classmate!"

This time, everyone cheered in response. Despite the variety of species at Elmore Junior High, nobody else ever seemed to join school, which made things boring after awhile.

"I hear he's going to be big!" Tobias told them.

"Maybe a giant venus flytrap!" Carmen suggested. (Leslie coughed nervously)

"A monster truck that can transform into a humanoid, perhaps," Bobert guessed.

"Maybe another ugly dinosaur," Misami muttered, glaring pointedly at Tina.

To their surprise, Tina Rex, the school bully, only chuckled nervously.

Ms. Simian shoved Tobias aside walking into the door and said, "Settle down, class."

"We're going to have a new kid, right Ms. Simian?" Gumball asked instantly.

Ms. Simian paused before going to the front desk and paused, scratching her chin. She finally replied, "Yes, we will. I'm sure you will find him…"

She smiled evilly.

" _Friendly."_

The class stared at her in confusion.

Ms. Simian, clearly disappointed, told them, "He's a dropout from Elmore High…"

"You mean Junior High, right Ms. Simian?" Darwin interrupted.

"No. High. Now, you may recognize him on sight because…"

The wall was crushed, and a tyrannosaurus rex a whole meter taller than Tina came in.

"He's clearly a Rex," Ms. Simian finished.

The new Rex studied the classroom and walked straight to Darwin.

"What are you doing in my seat?" he demanded, his voice booming and demanding attention.

Darwin, sweating his shoes off, stammered, "Uh…um… I… erm…"

"GET OFF OF MY SEAT, OR YOU WILL BE WITH THE REST OF THE FISH IN MY SANDWICH!"

Darwin, crying with fear, ran off and sat in the far corner of the room, far away from the Rex as possible.

Gumball tried to see him, but Tina's own bulk covered his view of Darwin. Gumball looked at Tina herself, and they met eyes for a split second before she turned away.

"Hey, you, cat."

Gumball turned to see the Rex, looking at him.

"Uh, yeah?" he asked.

"You see your cousin often?"

"Who?"

"Dante."

"You… know him?"

"Met once. Tell him that a cat and a fish may be devoured if he doesn't tell them to leave the monster alone."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay…"

Ms. Simian actually didn't give the lightest care as the whole thing happened.


	2. Family Wisdom

Chapter 2: Family Wisdom

The moment they got off the bus, Anais noticed the faint smell of crud on her brothers' faces.

"What happened this time?" she questioned them. "Was it…"

"Nope," Lexy interrupted her.

Lexy was Gumball's twin, and looked like Gumball (obviously), but female and wearing a black skirt and a short blue shirt.

Anais looked confused, opened her mouth, and asked, "Then who was… Oh, wait. How could I have not guessed: Tyson Rex."

Without waiting for a reply, she said, "Well, in that case, you should probably run for your life from him. Like this."

She started screaming, running in circles and waving her hands in the air.

Gumball nodded once and said, "We should probably ignore her."

 **Elmore Dump, Home of the Rexes**

"Dad," Tina said, coming up to her father's warehouse, "Tyson stole my scraps."

A deep, loud growling louder that Tina or Tyson emitted from Mr. Rex's warehouse.

Tina's face contorted with rage as she shouted, "FINE! I SHOULD EXPECT THAT FROM A FATHER LIKE YOU!"

She kicked a metal bar into the warehouse and ran off. She ran straight into Tyson, who was waiting.

"Well, shrimp," he growled. "Tried to complain to dad?"

His scales, a dark blue close to just being black, shone like beacons under the lamplight. His eyes shone with pure cruelty.

Tina roared loudly, one that caused fear in the hearts of the students in Elmore Junior High.

Tyson roared louder, one that sprung fear in the souls of the students in Elmore High.

Tina, jumping back, fell on top of a car. Tyson laughed and walked off.

 **Watterson Residence**

"Oh hey!" Gumball said. "Got an email from Elmore Plus!"

He checked the computer with Darwin, Anais, and Lexy checking the email.

It was from Dante, and it read,

 _Gumball,_

 _Avoid Tyson as much as possible. I'm busy as of now, so I'll check with you later_

 _Dante_

Anais cleared her throat and said, "If Dante says to avoid Tyson, then that means avoid Tyson."

A sound like a drill rumbled beneath them, and a black knight with a red dragon insigna on his chest drilled through the ground.

"You'd better not," he told them giddly, "or else the fans will not be happy."

He drilled through the ground again, and they could hear Nicole yelling, the sound of crashing pots and pans, and the knight apologizing.

"Correction," Anais interrupted, breaking the tension. "If the _author_ says to avoid Tyson, then that means to avoid Tyson."

 **OW OW OW OW OW! I TOLD YOU MISSUS WATTERSON, I'M SORRY! BY THE WAY, OW, I WILL ACCEPT OCS AS LONG AS THEY'RE NOT, OOF, RELATED TO TINA, TYSON, AND MISTER REX! I'M GOING OUT, OKAY!**

 **Nicole: GET OUT OF HERE YOU PSYCHOPATH!**


	3. New Daily Schedule

Chapter 3: New Daily Schedule

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, PINHEADS!" Tyson shouted at all of the students walking into the school.

When he noticed Carrie, not listening due to her headphones, he roared.

It took a whole minute until Gumball could hear again.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Candy mumbled, "but I don't really like this Tyson guy."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Gumball asked, his ears still ringing.

Candy was another one of Gumball's siblings. She was technically eleven, but skipped a grade due to her intelligence. She had been kidnapped by the Snatcher, followed Zach (who was still at large), and, well, had gone through pretty cray-cray stuff.

"I'll wait till later."

"What?"

Tyson now sat next to Gumball in class, in every class. Darwin always stood somewhere where he could get the protection of Tina. That is, if she could muster a fight against her older brother.

He practically ruled the lunch room, too. Everyone had to give him their trays in order not to get beaten. They would have to buy a second lunch in order to eat.

"Does my eye look bad?" Darwin asked after failing to comply to Tyson's demands.

He opened it, and there was only two large, purple buttcheeks.

Gumball's eyes popped in astonishment. **(insert 'QUACK' sound effect here)**

"Tyson give you a hard time?" Penny asked, walking next to the four siblings.

Lexy and Candy exchanged a look and giggled.

Gumball actually became serious and answered, "Yes."

"To be honest, I don't think dramatic speeches of kindness will work. I think it's time to **STEP IT UP A NOTCH**."

Penny, in her muscular demon form, saw the shock on the Watterson's faces and turned back to her golden form.

"Well, hey, it's true."

Gumball, who's fur had become so white milk was dark as night, simply said, "Yeah. That sounds right."

The day ended, and Tyson started to stalk off.

"Hey, Tyson!" Penny called.

The brute spun around and demanded, "WHAT?!"

In response, Penny started becoming a swirl of light and came out as a colossal, red beast: It had the basic body of a scorpion, but it had stubby versions of the scorpion legs. It had no tail, but three heads like a hydra's.

 **(bet you can't guess what it is she transformed into. Here's some hints: It's not from Gumball but it's on CN)**

Tyson rammed Penny, and she slumped forward. Tyson jumped high, and crushed her.

He got up and walked off casually.

In a mere second, Gumball had dashed into Principal Brown's office, took his phone, came back out, and called 911.

 **Two hours later…**

Gumball wasn't allowed in, as the doctors were still trying to fix Penny as '…she is in so much pain, her form will give you nightmares even after you die.'

Gumball sat, arms crossed, thinking of ways Tyson should suffer. And how.

 **Scenario 1**

"I, the great Sir Gumball, will slice my sword through you, fiend!"

Gumball rode, sword out, and it hovered over Tyson's heart.

Tyson simply slumped over, and Gumball smashed into his head.

 **Scenario 2**

Gumball slid under Tyson, machinegun ready and aimed.

Tyson simply sat, and Gumball was crushed.

 **Scenario 3**

Gumball's jetpack had him fly over Tyson, and his lasergun was fully charged.

Tyson spat a spitball, and he fell.

 **Real life**

Nope. No way to beat him.


	4. Pets in School (read AN)

**Hi guys. Just wanna make an announcement before we start.**

 **From now on, I will have different characters from other Cartoon Network shows appear from now on. Most will be cameos, but some show characters will always be in the story. Like for example, I might have Lion from Steven Universe be in the background. But I might have Finn talking to Darwin on a daily basis. So thing is, I chose the first one (Pokemon X &Y. I have been loving Amourshipping lately. OTP), but I'm leaving it up to you to choose the second one.**

 **Rules:**

 **You can choose between any show on Cartoon Network but Teen Titans Go and Clarence. Hate both shows as much as I hate Romanticshipping.**

 **You cannot choose which characters. That's my choice for scripting.**

 **I will not update the story after this until I have at least 1 vote.**

 **If there are only two saying different things, I will do a mental rock-paper-scissors.**

Chapter 4: Pets in School

The moment everybody got on campus, a huge discussion began.

"We _need_ to get rid of him," Gumball said, pounding his fist on his palm (somehow doing it).

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Darwin asked him.

"We be kind and ask him to leave us alone," Alan butted in with his 'perfect' solution.

Gumball pulled out a needle and popped the balloon.

Candy sighed and asked, "You're thinking of fighting him, are you?"

"Of course not," Gumball laughed sarcastically. "Not like he threatened everyone and sent my girlfriend to the hospital, and it's been a month and she still can't come out."

"Uh, he did actually," Darwin pointed out.

"He was being sarcastic," Lexy whispered in his ear.

"Well, then I agree."

"Agree with what?"

All four siblings turned.

Three people, no, two people and an… animal, were there. Even weirder, they were _human._

The guy who had spoken, obvious because he was male, was about thirteen. He looked Japanese, kind of. He owned tan skin with zig zags on his cheeks, spiked raven hair, and brown eyes. He wore a red baseball cap with some weird circular design, a blue vest with the same circular symbol, pants, and sneakers.

The other human was female, French, perhaps? Her honey-blonde hair was short and had blue eyes that were brought out by pale skin. She owned a red fedora, some dress with a blue bow on it, and long socks covered by a little bit with shoes with tiny heels.

Finally the animal was like the somehow cutest rat in the world… and Gumball wasn't fond of rats. It was yellow, with long ears like a rabbit, black eyes that weren't evil, red circles on its cheeks, a lightning-style tail, and brown stripes on its back. It stood on its hind legs and was obviously more intelligent than the rats Gumball had seen.

The siblings temporarily fell silent. Then chaos burst.

"Can I have your hat, mister?" Darwin begged the guy.

"I love that dress!" Candy complimented Frenchie

"Hey, can I pet you?" Lexy asked the rat.

The guy simply said, "Sorry, no."

Frenchie smiled and said, "Thanks!"

The rat shrugged and nodded.

Lexy pet him and told her siblings, "Hey, you're soft!"

Gumball somehow managed to scoff and said, "It's a rat. How can it be that soft? It can have rabies."

The rat's eyes glowed yellow. Lexy jerked back.

"It… it shocked me!" she exclaimed.

Before anything else could happen, the bell rang, meaning it was time for everybody to go in.

When everybody got settled, Miss Simian called out, "Okay, class. We are having more students. But I don't think you'll like them."

She turned to the door and called, "You can come in."

Hattie, Frenchie, and the rat came in.

Miss Simian looked at the rat and said to Hattie, "No pets at school."

The rat started sparking.

"I guess I can make one exception. Can you introduce yourselves? I really want to get on with today."

Gumball snorted and whispered to Darwin, "'…one exception.'?"

Hattie turned to everybody and introduced, "Hi, I'm Ash, and this," he pointed at the rat, "is my buddy Pikachu."

Pikachu got on Ash's shoulder and squeaked happily, "Pikachu!"

"Hi, Ash. Hi Pikachu," the whole class said in unison.

Frenchie made some supermodel style smile, and all of the boys besides Gumball and Tyson swooned.

"And I'm Serena!" she greeted.

"Hi, Serena!" the guys squealed at the same time.

Ash saw their faces and told them, "She's taken."

"By who?" Tobias asked.

"Me."

Gumball snorted and muttered, "Serves him right, right Darwin?"

Darwin was sobbing into his desk.

Serena patted him on the head and told Darwin, "I'm sure we can be friends still."

Darwin looked up and asked, "Really?"

"Okay. Now SIT DOWN!" Miss Simian interrupted.

Ash and Serena searched for open seats, both on opposite sides of the class. One was next to Gumball, the other next to… Tyson.

Ash nodded at Serena and took the one next to Tyson.

"So, you got a girlfriend, weirdo?" Tyson asked Ash. "And a pet rat?"

He said it with such venom that everyone would have straight up yelled at him. Ash kept his composure.

Everyone was staring at Ash. Nobody had ever ignored one of Tyson's comments.

Gumball, however, thought he had been hallucinating when he saw Ash shaking violently.

Nope, not hallucinating.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Ash demanded, staring back at Tyson.

"Oh, I don't know. What do you think? She looks like one of those fangirls. And after all… I'm sure you have many. It's like if Bieber chose one of his fangirls as his wife. I'm sure you picked her for nothing but…"

"That's _not_ true. She's a good person. She's nice and is…"

"A little piece of **(this has been censored for our younger viewers)** "

Ash threw himself on Tyson's face, punching with such fury that Tyson was temporarily thrown off.

 **(remember everybody's creepy faces of The Safety when they watched the safety video? Have everybody wear it except for Serena, Tyson, Ash, and Pikachu)**

 **After School**

Nobody could talk about anything but Ash's assault on Tyson that day.

Ash had been smashed into a desk and the floor after his attack, but he was still 'guilty' of throwing the first punch despite Tyson unhurt. He had been sent to detention, but everybody thought that he had been sent to the nurse's office.

"I'm surprised that he even _survived_ ," Misami said, with slight impressment in her voice.

"I hear he broke his arms," Leslie suggested.

"There is only a 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% chance he survived," Bobert told them.

Gumball, Darwin, Lexy, and Candy couldn't help but do the same. Then Serena the French girl and Pikachu the rat joined them.

"Oh, hi," Serena greeted. "You all talking about Ash?"

Gumball scoffed and told her, "Yeah. You have one _crazy_ boyfriend. Like, my girlfriend has been in the hospital after a fight with Tyson for a month and has no sign of improving. Seriously, why do you date someone who's a psycho?"

Serena laughed bitterly and told him, "Well, if you think that, you don't know childhood bondage well."

She sighed.

"He'll be out of detention in an hour. I'll be waiting here."

She tucked some hair behind her ear and sat on one of the steps. Pikachu sat next to her, looking determined to wait.

The bus arrived, and all of the siblings got on… except for Candy.

"What are you doing?" Gumball called out to her.

Candy turned to him and said, "Tell Mom I'll be back late."

The bus doors closed, and they could still see Candy… talking to the human.

 **Don't forget: check the AN and do what it says or else no update!**


	5. A Contraption

**Hey guys. So obviously one of the Cartoon Network TV shows that are getting on here is Pokemon XY.**

 **Ash: That's right!**

 **Serena: SENPAI NOTICES ME! X3**

 **Clemont: I only make a cameo… -_-;**

 **Bonnie: Why are you complaining, big brother? I'm only going to embarrass myself!**

 **Clemont: Hypocrite…**

 **Me: And the second winner is… bum, buh buh buh buuuuuuuuuuuum… Steven Universe!**

 **Steven: Thanks to all who voted me! :D**

 **Peridot: I hate you all who voted me. :(**

 **So, obviously the characters I'll mainly be using for Pokemon XY is Ash and Serena. Then for Steven Universe I have Steven of course and Peridot. But why Peridot? You'll find out later on… because it's the weekend! (for them)**

Chapter 5: A Contraption

At six thirty, Candy finally walked in through the door, looking quite worried (which was saying something, as she was kidnapped by the Snatcher and met with Zach).

"Candy, honey!" Nicole greeted, rushing to hug her daughter. "Why did you stay late?"

Candy sighed and said, "I don't want to talk about it, mom."

She went upstairs to Gumball and Darwin's room. Both boys were there, accompanied by Lexy and Anais.

Candy looked at Anais and asked, "Could you go out for a second?"

Anais scoffed and shot, "Why should I?"

"Remember the Screamening movie? Well, this will get kind of brutal to the point it's worse."

Anais's eyes widened, and she scrambled out.

Lexy looked at her sister and asked, "Okay, what happened?"

Candy started explaining, "So, me and the Serena girl were talking about stuff. Not important. So, the Ash guy finally came out, holding his back like it ached. The two were about to do… ah… PDA when…"

Her eyes widened dramatically.

" _Tyson_."

That's all they needed to hear.

 **Next morning**

Candy went to the door and called, "Hey, dad, can I go to the hospital? I need to see a friend!"

Richard, being lazy as usual (as in stuffing his face with a hamburger without vegetables and filled with bacon, butter, fries, and buffalo chicken while watching TV), called back, "Okay, that's great."

Candy opened the door to leave when she saw Lexy coming down.

"You coming along?" Candy asked.

"Got nothing better to do," Lexy answered.

"Me neither," Darwin added, also going down the stairs.

"You can leave me out of it," Gumball told them.

"I'm pretty sure Penny was in the same room as Ash," Candy told him.

Gumball immediately got out of his pajamas and was dressed in a second.

"Let's do this," he said dramatically.

 **The hospital**

Penny grunted and told Gumball, "The doctor told me I can get out later today, but I'll have to stay in this form as well as possible and I'll have to be on crutches."

Gumball immediately perked up and said, "Seriously? That's great!"

"Say, why don't you join your family over there?"

Penny pointed out Darwin, Lexy, and Candy, who were all surrounding Ash's bed with Serena and Pikachu.

Gumball sighed and said, "Okay, fine…"

He dragged himself over there, and pulled himself onto a chair.

Ash was probably worse than Penny was. His whole torso was covered in bandages, his arms and legs were choked with gauze. His eyes were bruised, and it looked like he lost a whole tooth.

He looked over at Gumball and asked, "So, you're here, huh?"

Gumball blew a raspberry and told him, "Yeah, what do you think I'm doing here?"

He got hit on the head by something, and he shouted, "Hey! What was that fo…"

Serena wielded her bat like a maniac.

"On second thought, I'll just be quiet now…"

The knight from a while ago that had drilled into their room drilled into the hospital this time.

"And now we change perspectives," he said.

 **Elmore City Dump**

"Peridot. It's been awhile," Tyson greeted.

Peridot was an alien, a Crystal Gem. She was like a human woman, but had green skin, yellow hair in a triangle shape, a green and black bodysuit, and see-through greenish glasses. Her fingers were like floating pieces of white chalk, which could become a holographic screen.

"You got held back and thrown back, correct?" Peridot asked.

"Yeah. You got the goods?"

Peridot threw a large bag on the ground, and it made a loud _thunk_ in the ground.

"If you would only install that…"

Peridot brought it out and put it in the gaping jaws of Tyson Rex.

Tyson waited until Peridot was out, then snapped his jaws a few times. He roared into the air, and a blue beam of pure energy blasted out of his mouth.

"I am ready to see it through that a rule a second school…" he growled.

 **Serena: SENPAI NOTICES ME!**


	6. Tyson's Gang

Chapter 6: Tyson's Gang

It took Lexy's insane strength to get Penny off the bus with her crutches.

"Thanks, Lexy," Penny thanked her.

Lexy just waved a hand like _No problem_.

Gumball immediately was drawn to the sound of loud laughter.

Tyson was approaching the school, and he had friends.

One was like a colossal bowling ball the size of Bobert's giant form, but with thick, metal legs and arms. Its face was on its torso, like the holes on a bowling ball but had red eyes and an evil smile.

Then there was something like a squid, but upside down. It was pretty hard to describe, as it was so hideous.

Something like Crota from Destiny also followed along, but glowed yellow instead of blue and had a gattling gun on his shoulder.

As if the big guys weren't enough, a dude wearing a brown samurai outfit followed with a zanbato, and was somehow stronger looking than everybody but Tyson.

Finally, there was Peridot (not like anybody knew her). That's all.

They all laughed and bumped into each other, except for Peridot. A lot of things were crushed on the way there.

Tyson finally got on campus and said, "Keep it crushing, Tenoton."

The bowling ball nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Malamar, never stop messing with minds."

The squid gave a salute and said, "Malamar!"

"Croton, stay in your father's footsteps."

Not-Crota nodded and said, "Like you do with yours."

"Don't forget, Outlander, I'm always an _In_ lander for your plans!"

The samurai just facepalmed at that.

"Peridot, your machines will always be of use."

"Like they won't," Peridot said.

Gumball watched all of them leave but Tyson and asked to himself, "Who are they?"

"Those are my brother's friends."

Gumball jumped in surprise and found Tina following his eyes.

Gumball sighed and asked, "Why haven't you been bullying anybody lately?"

"Remember what I told you years ago? I just think we're having fun. But my brother is all about _his_ fun and never lets me have any."

"Harsh."

"You should see his path of destruction at his old school. Do you remember our chase?"

"Yeah. You crashed through almost half of the walls in school."

"Well, let's just say that there are no walls at his."

"Bathrooms?"

"Only curtains."

Darwin gagged somewhere in the background.

"So who are they? That is, if you do know them because they look like a bunch of guys without brains."

"You'd be surprised. You heard the names, right?"

"Yeah."

"Tenoton is basically Tyson's bodyguard, like he needs one. Malamar is just the one who gets people to go away, but he can fight. Croton, or as everybody like to call him, Crouton, is the son of Crota. I'm sure you know him. Outlander is his hitman, if Tyson is bored enough. Like, if he's eating lunch but wants to beat someone, Outlander will do it. And Peridot is the brains. She even made something for him last night."

"A toaster?"

"Worse."

Tyson saw Misami in his way and roared, but a blue laser shot out of his mouth and the cloud went flying… more than usual.

Gumball's eyes widened.

"Oh," he said meekly.

For plot convenience and for making a longer chapter, Dante dropped in.

Dante was a two tailed cat and a panther. His hair was indigo, and he owned sky-blue eyes. He simply wore black pants and a dark blue shirt that read _Danger_ on it.

Also, he was Gumball, Darwin, Lexy, and Candy's cousin.

"Hey," he greeted. "You did get my e-mail, right?"

Gumball facepalmed and told him, "It's been longer than a month."

"Oh. Okay."

He took out a kid who was hiding behind his back.

"Also, I found this guy."

The guy was about Gumball's age, and was slightly… plump. His skin was light, his black hair was curly, and his eyes were black **(blame Steven's designers)**. He wore a pink shirt with a yellow star on it, ripped shorts, and… pink sandals.

"He kept following me," Dante explained. "Plus… I kind of know him."

"I'm Steven!" the guy greeted. "And I'm a Crystal Gem!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Darwin asked him.

Before Steven could say anything, the bell rang.

Dante picked Steven back up and said, "Well, I'll be off. Tyson's not going to like it if I show up."

The knight from multiple days reappeared and said, "Plus, the climax will be happening soon, but not yet!"

 **Adagio: Well, that was… ah…**

 **Johnathan: Random?**

 **Adagio: Yeah.**

 **Donnie: I thought you were supposed to be hard, not soft.**

 **Adagio: That's what she said. Oh, and torture can change an 'evil' person.**

 **Siris: Why isn't Shadow back yet?**

 **Leon: You're asking me.**

 **Sonata: And me.**

 **Crota: Romanticshipping is for fishes.**

 **Johnathan: Why are you here?**

 **Crota: Shadow invited me for some time because he was impressed that I'm an Amourshipper.**

 **Johnathan: Where did you get that idea?**

 **Crota: orionpaxg, DeviantArt, Amour vs Romantic 3.**

 **(sometime later)**

 **Adagio: Wha… what the… what the frack?!**

 **Crota: I know. That is why I hate AdvanceArcy.**

 **Leon: Why are you talking about this? This is Gumball, not Pokemon.**

 **Crota: (PewDiePie dad voice) I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!**

 **Leon: Okay, I think it's time to end the AN.**

 **Me: I'm back! What I miss? Just talking about how it's almost climax time with Dante there… anyway, what up, Crota?**

 **Alpha: ALL ROMANTICSHIPPERS MUST BE EXTERMINATED.**

 **Me: I'm safe.**


	7. It's On!

**Hey guys, good news! I'm officially going to make this a trilogy!**

 **Raven: (claps casually)**

 **Me: Where is everybody?**

 **Raven: On break. I gave you some assistant commentators.**

 **Crota: Let's go Amourshipping!**

 **Scott Pilgrim: Wow, Raven. I was in the middle of an awesome date with Ramona and** _ **now**_ **you decide to make me assistant commentator.**

 **Lapis: That's nothing. I'm in the stomach of a (literally) black hearted monster named Oil yet you bring my consciousness here? (pauses) Actually, that's a good thing.**

 **Me: So my commentators are a fanboy Amourshipper from Destiny, a guy who gets creepy with his girlfriend sometimes, and a water gem. Greeeeeeeeat. So anyways, the trilogy is called the 'Elmore High Trilogy', which is not to offend the high schoolers out there. Here we go guys!**

Chapter 7: It's On!

"Is there _any_ way to stop Tyson from being such a (fart) bag?" Gumball asked Tina at lunch.

"Sorry, no," Tina replied glumly.

"Are you sure? There has to be something…"

"No."

"What if you fight him?" Darwin piped up with.

Gumball turned to him and replied, "Wow, that was actually quite sensible. But in case you haven't noticed, I CAN'T FIGHT!"

Darwin crossed his flippers and told him, "I meant Tina."

Ash nodded in understanding and commented, "That would make sense. They couldn't do much to each other, as age doesn't matter much with dinosaurs…"

"That logic made no sense," Dante told him, who was hanging on the ceiling.

Tina went nose-to- nose with Ash and told him, "Remember? He has that laser blast thing in his mouth?"

Carrie passed by just then and asked, "Did you say something about fighting Tyson and the complication being his laser thing?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Hold on for a second."

Carrie left, and nothing happened for a while.

She then came back with some sort of laser blaster… that looked familiar…

Darwin's eyes sparkled as he asked, "Where did you get that?"

Carrie waved her hair and replied, "Bobert."

 **Other side of the cafeteria**

"This is going to take some time to repair," Bobert grumbled.

 **After school**

"And… finished!" Carrie declared, floating out of Tina's mouth.

Tina opened and closed her mouth. She roared into the air, and lasers shot everywhere.

"How did you do that?" Darwin asked, amazed (Candy, Lexy, and Gumball laughed behind his back).

"You get used to mechanics when your dad can't help you due to being trapped in a mirror and your mom is always missing."

Carrie took a brief pause to study Darwin's face.

"Does anybody tell you how cute you look when you look impressed?" she asked.

Gumball made a slight gagging motion, and Candy gave him a sign telling him he was a hypocrite.

He sighed and said to Tina, "At least you're ready to challenge Tyson."

At that moment, Tyson slid in to view with his friends. He asked, "Who's going to challenge me?"

Everybody (Gumball, Darwin, Lexy, Candy, Carrie, Penny, Ash, Serena, and Pikachu) hid behind Tina.

Tina, to their surprise, stepped forward and replied, "Me."

Both Rexes roared, and red and blue lasers collided.

Tyson's friends said assent to each other, and Croton told Gumball, "We want to fight."

Gumball put his hands up and told him, "Well, hey, I'm not really into fighting so maybe we could."

"WE WANT TO FIGHT!" Tenoton shouted, picking up a car from the parking lot and throwing it.

Everybody moved out of the way… except for Lexy, who was too slow.

Gumball crept over to where Lexy was crushed under the car and asked quietly, "Lexy?"

No reply came from the car.

Gumball fell on his knees and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gumball got up and pointed at Tyson's gang and told them, "Challenge accepted!"

Darwin pointed out to him, "Dude, in case you haven't noticed, we're waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay outmatched here."

Dante came up to them with the Steven boy and said, "Let's even the odds."

"Oh, are we going to fight?" Steven asked.

"Yeah. Guess so," Penny replied.

The creaking of metal made everybody turn to the crushed car.

Lexy lifted it with Nicole's strength and threw it at Croton, who sliced it in half. Both halves flew on opposite sides of him.

Before any fighting happened, the repeatedly appearing knight (who Anais confirmed was the author) came over with a black and spiked ice cream cart.

"Before we start the fight," he called, "come on here and choose your weapons. Only twenty-five cents each!"

Soon, everybody was checking their pockets.

Ash and Serena, first to buy weapons, both bought UZI submachine guns. Croton got explosive minigun rounds. Lexy got one of those colossal swords that looked hard to carry.

Gumball ended up giving the author two dimes and four pennies.

"Discount for being main character," the author told him. "Take your pick."

Gumball looked through the pile of weapons in the cart. He ended up picking a katar.

"Is that everybody?" the author asked.

Darwin checked his shoe pockets, and he offered the author a marble.

He rolled it and said, "Take your pick."

Croton made annoyed gestures at the author, but it fell on blind eyes.

Darwin got something like bass knuckles, but fit around his fins and had claws attatched to it aligned to his fingers(?).

The author saw no one else wanted a weapon, so he said, "Have fun," and went off.

 **Okay, so we're preparing for the climactic battle. So the matchups will be:**

 **Gumball and Darwin v Outlander**

 **Candy and Lexy v Croton**

 **Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Braxien v Tenoton**

 **Penny v Malamar**

 **Dante and Steven v Peridot**

 **Scott: Oh my dear.**

 **Crota: My son has explosive minigun rounds. What could beat that?**

 **Lapis: Nicole Watterson's children, per se.**

 **Me: (facepalms)**

 **Raven: I knew you'd love them.**


	8. Brawl

**Okay guys. I just want to point something out.**

 **It has come to my attention that this fic isn't really my best. I've written better, to be honest. So I'm going to go do some comparison to three of my best fanfictions: 'Fiery Rule' (Steven Universe), Tenkai Renegades (Tenkai Knights), and Master of Memories (Inside Out).**

 **So, first thing: the humor isn't as on spot as I hoped. I tried to copy some of the actual Gumball humor into this story, but I'm guessing it's better if I used my own humor (though the jokes I use as putting myself in has controversy. But most think it's funny with me myself in). I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, as the jokes I put in 'Master of Memories' made it my most popular fic. I had all of these antics and BBQ sauce soaked ribs, so I ended up with the rare 20 plus faves.**

 **Second: The villains. Tyson, personally, doesn't have much character. You don't get much from any of our villains except for Peridot and Croton, as we know Peridot and you can get Croton off Crota. But everybody else? What are they doing? In Tenkai Renegades, I only had one villain you had to know about. All you needed to know is that he was like an animal, which made him quite popular.**

 **Finally, the pacing is a bit off. In 'Fiery Rule', I went at the perfect speed so everybody knew when what happened. Like when Steven did this or Pearl did that. WHATEVER!**

 **So why am I having trouble with this? Gumball has a weird way of working in its plot, so it's hard for me to write like the show works. Dunno why. Maybe because the show works by pictures first then lines? (yes, that's how the show actually works)**

 **So I'm announcing that I'm going to write the fic like I would, not the way Gumball works. Yes, characters will be… in character, but I'll write in my style. And, yes, I'll show up. I love showing up.**

 **I'm hoping to improve so that way, not just will I write for fun, but also for my reader's needs.**

 **Scott: Dude, you're so nice you make me want to barf.**

Chapter 8: Brawl

"Dude, I just realized I picked a weapon I have no idea how to use," Gumball said to Darwin.

Darwin sighed and asked, "Then why did you pick one in the first place?"

"I had to use _something_!"

"Then maybe you could have gone to the…"

Before Darwin could continue, Outlander ran at them with his zanbato and sliced the air where Darwin was. Darwin dived to the side and swung his tiger claws at Outlander's knee, and Outlander's knee buckled.

Gumball, who had watched a _lot_ of movies, jumped high into the air with his katar pointed at Outlander's face. However, he tripped in midair (somehow) and missed, falling to Outlander's side. The armored warrior tried to run him through with his zanbato, but Gumball still had the movements of a cat, so he rolled to the side.

Meanwhile, Croton's explosive minigun rounds raked across the walls of Elmore Junior High as he tried to catch Lexy and Candy.

"You're the smart one!" Lexy called to her sister. "Any plans of attack?"

Candy tapped her chin before replying, "Yeah. _Attack_."

Lexy nodded in understanding and grabbed Principal Brown's car and threw it at Croton.

Croton turned his attention to the car and blasted it to bits before realizing that Lexy aimed an uppercut at his head.

Penny, who was in a duel against Malamar, realized that, despite being the brains, the squid was much harder to fight than expected. The squid always floated in mid-air and shot beams of energy at her.

In her giant demon form, she leapt up and punched at him. He swiftly went to the side and blasted her with a psychic attack.

Malamar grinned and taunted, "Mal, Malamar!"

Penny pounded the ground with her fists, and roared before trying to strike again.

Dante, on a different side as the others, was having an easy time against Peridot with Steven.

His blade-tipped tails and colossal, dark-blue, spiked fists made Peridot's battle a breeze.

Well, that is, until the adaptabot showed up.

A humanoid but round-limbed mech not much bigger than Peridot rocketed to the ground behind her.

"Try to beat me now, you clumpy clods!" she shouted as she climbed into the machine, which hummed to life.

Dante grunted and declared, "This could be a problem."

 **Oh dear.**

 **So anyways guys, this fight will end in a way… not expected. Tell me your guess in the comments after reading the rest of this…**

 **So I'm making a trailer called 'The Oligarchs'. Here's a trailer…**

"This is Clumsy Cat to Goldie. I repeat this is…"

"Oh, come on, Gumball!" Darwin whispered angrily into the walkie-talkie. "Just stop it with the military act and just listen!"

Gumball groaned and asked, "Okay, what is it?"

"I can't hear what they're saying… to be honest. I just have a good view and… Mister Miraak seems nicer than Miss Simian."

"That's not saying much."

"Okay… nicer than… Penny?"

"Dude, no one is nicer than Penny!"

"Actually, he _is_!" Dante pointed out. I'm hearing him right now and…"

"Is he giving that guy a _Happy Burger coupon?!_ " Darwin asked, shocked.

Lexy gave Gumball a look and said, "Told you so. Mister Miraak is nice."

Darwin kept watching and something else caught his eye.

Two student kept whispering to one another. One guy, black haired and black dressed with a sword scabbard on his back. The other was a girl, honey-blonde haired, white dressed, and a sword scabbard on her waist.

Both of them kept talking and laughing. They both kept growing redder in the face.

However, Mister Miraak noticed this. Darwin was prepared for a friendly warning or a dismissal of this.

Alas, that was not the case.

"Hey, guys. Mister Miraak is going _berzerk_!" Dante called over the walkie-talkie.

On the contrary, all Darwin had to see was Mister Miraak waving his arms angrily and pointing with rage on his mind.

"What? What's going on?!" Gumball demanded.

Suddenly, Mister Miraak went rigid and the whole class except for the two interruptors.

The teacher's head went back…

The class held their breath…

The windows shattered and the sheer power of Mister Miraak's voice had the windows shatter and the 'couple' go flying into the other room.

"FUS RO DAH!"

Darwin squeaked as he and Dante confirmed at the same time, "Okay, he's evil."

 **Hmm… who's Miraak? Who's this lovely couple who I've been taking their anime as a drug so far? (take note of my expression there) Hint: You'll know if you like swords and anime.**

 **So go on. Tell me your thoughts how this fight will end.**

 **Scott: What happened to the Rexes?**

 **Me: (Grinch smile)**


	9. Remastered

_After chapter 8 of 'The Tyrant,' SK49 realized what a failure he made._

 _However…_

(Gumball faces away, sunlight in his eyes. After a few seconds of dramatic pose, he screams, his eyes burning)

 _Anything can be fixed._

(Darwin whacks a pipe with a wrench. Water floods in the house slowly)

' _The Tyrant: Remastered!'_

(Lexy floors the accelerator, which makes the car smash right into Tenoton)

 _More side characters!_

(Henry Stickmin attempts pickpocketing Candy, and gets caught doing so. Ellie then smacks her in the head and checks for a wallet)

 _Longer chapters!_

(Dante sits at a desk, drooling)

 _Better Romance!_

(Gumball attempts kissing Penny, but misses and kisses the concrete)

 _More action!_

(Tyson roars laser technology at Darwin, who attempts rolling but gets fried)

 _This!_

(Ash frowns at Gumball and shakes his head)

 _That!_

(Peridot shoots a blast at Miss Simian)

 _Sponsored by Shaman94 (no not really, he has better things to do. Seriously, he has enough battle requests from me)!_

(Gumball tries to punch through the screen, but hurts his hand)

 _Coming out sometime!_


End file.
